World Without You
by Kisaragi Yuu
Summary: [chapter 2 up] We're always told that angels are good and demons are evil. However, the truth is far from that. Aya, the boy who suffered from an incurable disease understand that as he summoned a demon to grant his only wish: the exact time of his death.
1. Default Chapter

Warnings: Shonen-ai, angst

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: Weiß doesn't belong to me T.T

Based on: Suetsugu Yuki's "Kimi no Kuroi Hane – Space Boy" (2001/Kodansha.Ltd)...with little changes in here and there

Note: I changed the whole Weiß Kreuz stories except for the characters, let's say that I just use the characters without using the real plot 'kay? btw, Yohji's hair is dark-brown-to-black in here, based on the manga :P

Oh also, the age of Aya and Ken is not based on the real anime, they are younger than their real age, which was 21 and 19. I changed it to 17 and 15. Imagine the looks yourself

**World Without You **

**Part 01: Fulfillment**

Kisaragi Yuu

It was up on a marketing building where there were two creatures with wings were sitting at. One had a pair of white wings when the other's were black. They were known as the 'angel' and the 'demon' in the mortal language.

"I still can't figure out why those people keep screaming when they see me. It's not like I wanted to be signed to take care of the bad people in the world." The demon named Yohji said as he ruffled through his wavy shoulder-length dark hair, it was a busy day for the demons and he hadn't had the chance to tidy up his hair.

"Well," the angel called Omi started, he took out a hair band out of his pocket, "humans don't understand that it's just about job and stuff. You demons are just not lucky enough to get the good ones."

The white-winged boy handed the hair band to the older one. He thanked him as he took it and tied his hair recklessly.

The Heaven and Hell hierarchy was as simple as a post office. But angels and demons were not signed to deliver messages, instead their job was to fetch dead people and send their souls to the place where they belong according to their sins. While angels' job was to fetch good people and send them to Heaven, the demons' job was the opposite of them. About the explanation on how the wings were in different colors and stuff, the angels and demons were also wondering about it. Maybe God was just being creative, who knows?

"I'm just a little bit sick of fetching bad people all the time, sometimes I want to get the good souls too. Seeing their smiles would make my day..." Yohji sighed, one hand against his smooth cheek.

"Aw, c'mon, at least you get all the pretty looks!"

"_ALL_ demons have pretty looks, if not then how do you suppose we can tempt anybody at all?"

"Yeah, but it still kinda sucks how you are prettier than me..." Omi pouted a little, making his big eyes looked even cuter. Yohji snickered as he pecked a kiss on his angel lover.

"I don't really think so, you are faaaaar cuter than me, chibi." Yohji smiled wickedly. Well, he was the demon after all (duh).

Then the little angel felt a sudden shiver caused by Yohji's lust stare. Uh-oh.

"W-wait, Yohji? You're not going to..."

Yohji shifted his sitting position while his head moved closer to the younger one. Omi gulped "Wanna bet?" he winked. 

"B-but yesterday we just—ack!"

And there they were, the older was pinning the younger one down to the solid cement. A wicked smile painted on his face, it was clear that he was having fun being the one controlling everything.

Omi blushed a union of red and pink.

"Yohji! Not _here_! Everybody can see us!"

"What are you talking about? Humans can't see us." The dark-haired demon started his 'lunch' by nibbling on the angel's slender neck. He knew the best that the angel was soft on his neck, thus he proved his theory when he heard Omi moaned slightly.

"N-no, baka! I meant _them_!" the ocean-eyed boy pointed away from Yohji's shoulder.

The older one tilted his head back over his shoulders to see the tom peepers, uninterested. And like he already predicted, there were just their fellows, all the angels and demons that were signed to that area and happened to pass by.

"Oh wow, getting so excited in this time of day?" one of the angels mocked, his hair was long, straight and reddish orange in color.

"Shuddap Schuldich, you got your own fun with Crawfish yesterday, I didn't get much."

"Hey!" came the protest from the boy who was—still—pinned down under Yohji.

"Haha, Brad is insatiable! You know, last night when we—"

The German angel stopped at once as he felt the tip of his lover's favorite gun dangerously pressed against his back head. He knew he had to stop right away. He didn't want to die _twice_.

"—Um, well, you know how things are, hehe" Schuldich grinned uncomfortably, Yohji sighed as he read the situation. "Anyways have fun, Brad and I gotta fetch some mortals. See you later dude, don't forget to come to the New Year's Eve holy party and bring over that chibi!"

As the pair left Yohji and Omi alone, Yohji turned his back down to his prey again. Omi gulped even more.

"Sooo... where were we?"

"N-nowhere!"

"Liar."

The demon pressed his lips against the soft spot on the angel's neck for the second time, making his revenge attack as one of his hand started to unbutton the angel's white unstained uniform—at least it remained unstained till now.

"Angels shouldn't lie, you know that? It's bad for the mortal image. I think bad angels should be punished, don't you agree?"

"A-ah! Yohji! No—!"

Yohji slipped his hand through the ruffled white uniform as he touched the blonde's nipple, he also brushed his thumb to it and played with it by squeezing it gently – almost teasing.

"...although I think this is one of the best punishments you can get in Heaven or Hell."

"Unh!" Omi's head shot back in ecstasy.

Yohji smiled more. He loved this expression of Omi the most, this mimic never failed in exciting him more and making him hot all over. God, Omi was sexy in oblivion.

While in the other hand, Omi was thinking about something else.

It was noon, it was on top of a building, it was where everyone could watch them doing it. It was so embarrassing Omi couldn't think straight anymore. He hated it when Yohji knew all his soft spots, he hated it when Yohji used them to seduce him. But he hated it the most that he knew he was enjoying it too.

"You demon!" Teary-eyed Omi yelped helplessly, knowing he could never win against Yohji's ultimate seduction. He was the demon after all.

"Why, thank you." Yohji grinned.

Yohji was going to taste more of his angelic lover when suddenly a black hole was formed on the middle of the sky. Omi, who noticed the hole a few seconds earlier than Yohji, gasped at the sight. "Devil's Circle!" the blonde angel cried.

"Wha—?" Yohji turned his head around but barely caught the sight of the black hole because he was already sucked into the circle—forcefully.

"Yohji!"

The angel cried, but it was too late. The black-winged devil was already sucked completely.

'_Hello?'_

It was a voice. Soft and monotonic kind of voice.

'_Hello? Can you hear me?'_

Slowly Yohji, the demon, regained his consciousness. He rubbed the back of his head that crashed to the concrete on his landing. He groaned a little as he touched the injured spot, and cursed how he could still feel pain although he was dead. Then he started to look around and realized that he was on a hospital.

And there was a boy in front of him, dressed in pale blue hospital's pajamas.

Well, he couldn't be considered a _boy_ anymore, but compared to how old Yohji was...

"You're a devil, aren't you?"

Yohji blinked at the red-haired boy in front of him.

"Are you or are you not? Answer me."

The dark-haired demon stared at the redhead for awhile before he blinked again, trying to register all of the events in his head.

A few seconds ago he was still seducing Omi, his lover, who was over-the-top cute. Then there was a black hole. A huge one. He only had read about it in the Holy Library, that it was called 'The Devil's Circle' which only could appear when a mortal ask devils to grant his wishes in exchange of his soul. But it was a forbidden act which would cost an everlasting afterlife in hell.

And this boy... this boy called a devil himself by drawing the circle on the floor just like that. Yohji couldn't tell if the boy was brave or purely stupid.

"Do you realize how severe the act that you've just done?" Yohji asked, finally getting to his senses but still rubbing his back head gently.

"You are really the devil! That's really good," the boy ignored him. The devil twitched.

"Look, human boy... it's true that I'm the devil but that doesn't mean—"

"So are you really going to grant me wishes for the price of my soul?"

Yohji twitched again. Damn, kids these days were so bossy!

"Well, that is true that since you've called me, automatically you are my _master_. But we have to make a pact under some conditions from my side. Your side doesn't take parts on the pact at all. You'll just have to agree."

The redhead boy looked at Yohji, immobilized. Yohji wondered if the charisma of a devil had grown little since this boy hadn't shown him the slightest sign of fear ever since he arrived. And to think that he was a real demon.

"First, I only grant wishes that I like. I won't add your length of life or cure diseases or bring up the dead to life. Second, I'll get your soul and do whatever I want with it in exchange of granting whatever it is you want other than the mentioned three."

The boy nodded.

"So what's the wish, boy?"

"I have a name, and it's not 'boy'. It's 'Aya'. Besides, I'm already 17."

"That's still a boy for me, _boy_. I'm 324. And I'll call you whatever I want. My name is Yohji by the way."

"Devils have names?"

"For your information, boy, your so-called 'devil' is not a term used for singular presence. There are a lot of devils out there, if we don't have names then our leader will have a difficulty on calling us out."

"So you choose your name by yourselves?"

"That's another story... angels or demons can't choose names for themselves, we were born nameless. That situation change when somebody name us on our journey of fetching people to heaven or hell."

"Who named you?"

"A girl."

"A mortal?"

"Yes. Now can we get down to business please?"

Aya seemed to be stung by something when Yohji asked this. He lowered his eye level to the ground. He took some time to gather up his feelings which Yohji wasn't sure what for, and looked right to Yohji on his eyes. He lifted his face up since the demon was quite a lot taller than he was. Amethysts met jades.

"The signs are surfacing so..."

"...?"

"Please tell me when will I die."

TBC

Comments please


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Shonen-ai, angst

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: Weiß doesn't belong to me T.T

Based on: Suetsugu Yuki's "Kimi no Kuroi Hane – Space Boy" (2001/Kodansha.Ltd)...with little changes in here and there

Note: Please read the note on part 1, pretty important

/blah/ thoughts

_Blah_ Ken's writings

World Without You 

Part 02: Fragility

Kisaragi Yuu

/When the wind of apostles blew to the whole world, a disease which can't be cured spread violently. That disease is called AIDS/

Yohji looked out to the blue sky with his hands attached on the back of his head. He was laying on top of the hospital building.

/A young boy who is infected with it asked for knowing when will his time come/

Yohji closed his eyes, picturing Aya on his mind.

/He was only 17/

_That boy's hair was crimson in color_

_He let his disappearing shadow fell upon the floor_

_With oblivion to his surroundings..._

_His reading figure is very—_

/I wonder what book is he reading.../ Ken thought while sneaking glances to his red-haired friend. He was 2 years older than Ken but somehow he transferred to the same class with him. He heard that Aya had been transferred a few times already but he wasn't sure of the reasons. It would be weird to ask him too since they never talked before.

Ken put his pen down and sneaked a glance again.

Crimson hair, amethyst eyes...

Aya was beautiful.

The brunette's heart jumped out when one of his friends patted him on his back so suddenly till he accidentally let out a gasp.

"What'cha doing in the library, Ken-chan?"

"Geez Aki, you scared me!"

"Don't tell me you're writing one of those novels again," Ken's friend, Aki, smiled mockingly at him. 1

"What's wrong with that?" Ken let out a glare to his blonde friend.

"It just doesn't suit you! Who would ever thought that our great school's soccer ball team's goalkeeper is fond of writing novels! Your fans will cry blood when they see you like this. You just don't cut out for novelists, Ken."

"Mind your own business! What are you doing here anyway?"

"I figured you'd be here. Wanna go for a game with the seniors?"

"Maybe sometime later, not in the mood."

"Just don't let the bookworms get to your head. You keep coming back to the library very frequently these days, you're becoming more and more like Aya, the wordless transfer student."

"At least I study better than you."

Aki twitched as he flied his playful punch to Ken's head, "shut up." Then he realized Aya's presence who was reading a book just next to the large window. The blonde boy scratched his nose a little.

"Speaking of Aya..."

Ken lifted his face.

"He was absent again for 3 weeks this time, Mr. Nakamura said that it was caused by health problems. Toshi said he saw Aya walking to the neighbor's hospital sometime ago, his hair was easily noticed you know."

Ken paused, "really? Then why did he keep it up from all of us?"

"It would be weird to tell since—as far as I'm concerned—he has no friends."

"Hmm... you got a point there."

"Anyways," Aki smiled as he turned his back, "I'm gonna kick those seniors' asses now, join us when you feel like it 'kay?"

The brunette nodded.

He observed Aya again as he learned a little bit more about the redhead. Something about Aya's presence left a deep impression to Ken. He didn't know what it was but it left him wondering in curiosity.

It was soon when Aya left his spot as well as the library, he had put the book he finished reading on one of the shelves. After assuring that Aya had completely left, Ken went to the shelf where the book was slipped.

/The red cover... the red cover.../

His finger trailed on the books arranged neatly there.

/Ah, here it is/

He took it out and read the title mentally.

It was written: 'The Society's Phenomenon & AIDS'

"You don't look like you're 17 at all."

Aya let one of his eyes slip out from the words typed on the book he was reading and looked straight to the black-winged devil, behind the devil was the warm sun. Somehow the panorama was very mismatched Aya couldn't help to smile a bit. Aya was laying on the verdant grass next to a playground because the weather was fine and he felt like reading books outside.

"Why won't you play sports like kids your age?"

Aya put down his book and sat up, "don't mock me all the time, I'm your master, right?"

Yohji twitched, "oh yes, that is very true, _master_. So, master likes to read books?"

"Sure, books expand your knowledge in vast scale. I learned how to call you from books too," Aya replied while his eyes were still fixed to the kids playing baseball on the field in front of them.

The voices of the kids laughing and the sound of balls being hit danced along the air. It was a lively day, with the sun shining brightly and the wind blowing gently. But somehow the scenery grew ironic when the 17-year-old boy sitting next to him, who was wearing a soft smiling face yet looked deeply sad, blended with it.

As far as Yohji noticed, Aya was always alone. He never played with other kids his age, Yohji had never seen him involved in any sports activities whatsoever too. Thus Yohji wondered.

"I've lived in South East Asia when I was 12 because of my dad's job," Aya began, as though he realized Yohji's curiosity, "when I got back to Japan on 14, I was already infected with the disease. It must have been caused by the blood transfusion I got when I was injured there."

Aya coughed a little while pressing his hand on his mouth gently, "not all infected people have the signs that lead to AIDS, some of them are very well hidden. In any cases, it's too late for me to cure my sickness."

The boy's eyes were still fixed on the field, although the eyes felt empty.

"For us," Yohji started after he noticed that Aya wasn't going to continue, "all dying people are just the same. The amount of young one dying because of diseases is not small."

"..." Aya didn't reply.

Yohji then decided to ask after he paused for awhile, "Why do you always separate yourself from the crowd?"

Aya attached his pale lips together as he hugged his own legs. He was always alone. That was true, but for a simple reason.

"Because my disease is contagious."

Yohji looked to Aya, who wasn't looking at him.

"Although I tried to live normally, whenever gossips about my disease start to spread, I have to transfer schools. I don't want my friends to feel uncomfortable about it."

Jade green eyes grew darker as he observed the boy next to him. So young, so beautiful, yet so vulnerable.

"Why do you want to know about your time?" the devil asked again.

"...although there are people who live long even when they are infected with this disease, I want to make sure of how much time I have left. I've felt being cast away by the society and pain of it too much. If I knew how much time I've got left, I would be more positive."

Aya continued, "2 or 3 years more... if my dreams will never come true, the day I die won't matter to me at all."

"But," the redhead paused.

"I don't want to live while thinking tomorrow I might die."

A little shiver ran down through the devil's body. Aya's eyes grew sharper than anything that he had ever seen, he found such strong competence in Aya's fragile self... somehow it was really ironic.

Aya turned his head to the devil slowly as he smiled, "will you grant my wish?"

Yohji turned away, "...if you create a pact with a devil, your soul will surely be sent to hell. Is that okay with you?"

The redhead silenced a while before he replied softly, his tone was monotonic, "I'm not afraid of the things I will experience after my death..."

"...that is not something I'm afraid of." He finished.

Yohji's emerald eyes turned to Aya's amethyst ones. Yohji drew his long slender arm to Aya and pressed a hand on Aya's left cheek gently.

"You... don't have to wait till 2 or 3 more years."

Aya widened his eyes, the sound of his heart beating grew louder.

"This year's winter season..."

The dark-haired devil looked through Aya, "...the date of December the 17th, I will come to fetch you."

Aya felt like his heart has stopped beating.

"Try to live normally till that day comes."

_The sky was painted with brilliant blue_

_And the gentle wind was wheezing_

_Voices of children playing sound like distant echoes_

_And there he was, the boy with an incurable disease stood_

_Who wanted to learn more of disgusting facts_

_And preferred to look at them_

_Than to look at hopeless miracles in any forms_

_He was a boy of courage_

_And vulnerability in the same time_

_While his time_

_Slowly taking steps into his life_

TBC

Comments please!

1 I kinda imagine Mikage Aki from Ayashi no Ceres by Watase Yuu, he kinda fitted the part ;


End file.
